On the Run
by mishatippins
Summary: Castiel struggles with his sluggish grace and trying to protect his current cause: Meg. But with all the sex and fear and human emotion, he finds it harder to keep his promise of protecting her without losing himself. Semi AU. Basically an excuse for one chapter of fluff and another for smut.


Angels didn't dream. Even when they slept, when they allowed their vessels to shut down and rest they still didn't fall asleep completely. No, instead they were subjected to long hours alone, thinking to themselves and realizing how lonely and frightened they truly were.

Even as a human Castiel didn't dream very much, or at least, remember the dreams he'd had. Very rarely would he remember dreaming of a crooked, broken thing, which yellowed teeth and black eyes that would stare at him with love and admiration, and a kindness unborn of her kind.

He would remember these dreams, wanting to reach out and touch her, to feel that chill of the demon that hid under a human woman's skin, missing the stench of sulphur and other smells that he could remember smelling as an angel. But in the end he would always wake up alone.

Perhaps that was why he found it so strange to have her here now, curled under his arm and sleeping soundly. It was definitely strange having her with him once again, having her smell and seeing the demon just peeking under empty human flesh. She seemed tired, still healing her wounds from two years worth of torture. She had said she'd been in worse, and Castiel was inclined to believe her, but never had he seen her so vulnerable, so frightened and so weak.

Waking up had always been a hassle for Castiel; he prefered if he could pretend to sleep just a little longer the thought that he had to move, had to keep moving, would evaporate for a time and he could find comfort in her arms for just a little bit longer.

But that wasn't for him.

Carefully, he slid out of Meg's arms, apologizing when she stirred and eyed the tiny motel room. The only real reason they were there was because meg had complained on the restless running and hiding and he agreed to taking a small break, (not exactly realizing she wanted sex but as tired as he was he was happy to oblige), and he sighed when he noticed the heavy damage they'd caused to the room.

"I can hear you thinking," Meg's groggy voice tore his attention from where the shards from the broken lamp were embedded in the wall beside him. "Don't get me wrong, love me a brooding and thoughtful angel, but sometimes you do it a little too loud."

You're awake."

"A plus observation, Clarence," Meg rolled from her stomach to her back, still watching him. "What's on your mind?"

"Debating on where we move to next. With both Heaven and Hell after us now, I doubt we should stay here much longer."

Meg raised an eyebrow, eyeing him up and down, and when Castiel noticed where she was staring he self consciously flipped a sheet over his lap. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"This is serious, Meg. We could be detected at any moment."

"And when has that stopped us before?" she watched him turn away from her and with a sigh she sat up herself, resting her front over his back and wrapping her arms around him. "Come on, Castiel. Put away the guardian angel shtick for one day, yeah?"

She felt him sigh, "One day could set us back. Could leave us exposed and I'm too tired to fight and…

"And I'm afraid I wont be able to protect you."

He listed to her chuckle in his ear, something that he found irritated him as she tended to do when he was being serious, and heard her click her tongue. "I think you forget what I am, Seraph. I could easily take care of myself without you."

He snorted, but smiled. "That's what you said when you almost died."

She felt him lean back a bit, rolling his head back beside hers and he shut his eyes, humming a bit. She watched him, a little bit amused that he was so comfortable as to expose his neck to a demon, though, as she thought about it, he'd exposed more than that to her the night before. But the thought of the amount of trust the Seraph extended to her was almost unsettling; he of all people knew she knew where he kept his sword.

Tearing her eyes away from the stretch of his neck she shut her eyes as well, letting herself in the moment and letting Castiel's warm body sooth her chilled skin.

"Though I would honestly prefer it, if you want to stay I could ward the room. Or find somewhere a lot more comfortable."

"Won't that be fun, finding more places to rip apart?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of keeping us safe, since you decided to not only escape but also piss off Abaddon."

"Oh you really want to bring that up, when _you_ destroyed heaven?"

He considered her words for a moment before lifting his head from her. "I wasn't exactly-"

"Whatever. Self righteous bastard."

She heard him grunt before standing up, apparently losing his earlier modesty at his naked vessel before gathering his clothes, ignoring the way she seemed put out while he dressed.

"So what now, Captain Heaven?"

"We run. What else is there to do?" he replied, shrugging on his coat. "Though I wouldn't mind finding somewhere more permanent."

"Yeah you look like you're about to fall apart Cas. And I know that you'll end up going until you faint from exhaustion."

"I'm an angel. I'm blessed with perseverance," Castiel muttered, throwing her clothes on the bed. He was barely able to function, and even with his angelic Grace she could tell he was running on empty.

"Clarence."

"mmm?"

"Come back to bed," the demon wasn't one for being soft but Castiel could hear the bite and edge taken away from her voice. "Please."

"Meg-"

"Yeah, 'on the run, angels and demons being pissy" blah blah blah. Look at you, you're about to collapse."

"I am not, Meg, I just…"

"Cas."

He sighed, glaring at her through narrowed blue eyes before shedding his coat, jacket and unbuttoned shirt after it. It was a little while after Castiel finally gave in that he actually snuggled in beside her.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"You can't tell me you never just spent an entire day in bed as a human, Castiel."

"That seems like a lot of wasted time. We could be halfway across the state by now on foot."

He watched her slide up until her back was pressed against the bedframe and she was looking down at him, an amused smirk on her face as Castiel adjusted on his back.

"So what do we do, now that we're apparently doing what you want."

"Sit here."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I could list several reason why not."

"Shut up and look pretty then. We have an entire day to fuck around and do anything we want," he shot her a confused glance and watched with amusement as his eyes widened. "You up for it?"

"There are so many more productive things-"

He was silenced by the press of her lips on his and with a confused moan he returned her kiss, eyes still wide open.

When she finally broke, he shivered when she slid over his abdomen, hands flat on his chest, eyes black and mouth curved in a dark smile.

"Shut up for once about duty, angel, and just take a fucking break."

And for once, he did.


End file.
